Just Think About Me
by PuckerUp
Summary: A broken Puck goes to his High School Reunion and is greeted by the skeletons of his past. The night that changed his life is about to get a whole lot nastier. M rating for BAD LANGUAGE, LEMONS & Dark Puck. R


**A/N: So thanks for checking out my new story. This is personally my favourite work so far :) This is a Puck/Rachel story but other characters will be involved in their lives but I am a sucker for those two together, so it will be a story kind of in their favour. Anyway, without much further ado, here is my new story!**

_~Flashback ~_

_High School Graduation._

_**Rachel – POV**_

_Amidst the thick crowd, I spotted Noah speaking to Finn and Mercedes at the opposite side of the podium. It only took me a few strides to reach him._

'_We did it!' I yelled over the crowd, taking his hand and reaching up to give him a soft, longing kiss. 'We're finally out of here!'_

_Finn and Mercedes excused themselves while Puck and I were locked in an embrace. _

'_Its college highway baby!' he replied, breaking our hold and taking my other hand. 'This is it; our life has finally begun.' We looked into each other's eyes and for that brief moment, he looked older; like he had the wisdom of a thousand years worth of knowledge. Excitement consumed his eyes. I wanted to remember this moment as perfect._

_He opened his mouth to say something but a group of screaming graduates jumped up behind him and yelled in his ear. He laughed them off and took me aside to the edge of the podium._

'_I have something to ask you,' he mumbled, his eyes looking anywhere but at me. He was nervous. 'And I have to get it out there, because I love you more than anything in this whole world. You don't try to change me and you love me no matter what I do, because that's just who you are, and I think that who we are right now is who I want us to be for the rest of my life. I want to share every moment that comes like this, with you.'_

_I smiled and blushed profusely and gripped his hand in a beckon for him to continue._

'_Which is why, I was wondering...' he dipped his free hand into the pocket of his gown. I took a sharp intake of breath as he pulled out a shiny, silver ring and held it up near my hand._

'_...if you would marry me.'_

* * *

~Present Day~

**Puck - POV**

Ten years of heavy drink had taken its toll on me. Bags had gradually formed themselves under my eyelids and it was obvious how permanently numb I seemed to be. My life had changed from a downward spiral to more of a sharp line. By the time I reached the bottom, there was no one down there to hurt anymore. I was an outcast from civilisation; shut up in my two-bedroomed apartment with only Finn fucking Hudson as a friend.

I was 28 and I was already set to die. I had been dumped at the altar and gone to jail twice already in my short life. My wife decided to up and leave yesterday, because I refused to change for her. I had already let someone do that to me before; I wasn't going to let anyone do it again.

'Come on man, you got to get out of here!' Finn was painfully happy for a married man. It killed me to watch him play house with his perfect blonde wife and two stupidly beautiful children. 'You're going to rot to death!'

I kept my eyes firmly locked on the television and chose to ignore his disapproving glares.

'Okay, enough of this shit,' he snapped, grabbing my arm and attempting to wield me off the couch. 'We're going to go some place _fun _where we can find you some chick that you can rebound on.'

'I don't want to go anywhere,' I muttered, shuffling off towards the kitchen for another beer.

'I have the perfect place,' Finn grinned. I didn't like the smile he was giving me.

_***_

**Rachel – POV**

I clung onto Kurt's arm as he guided me around the dingy, Manhattan apartment that was apparently in 'high demand'. Mould was forming before my eyes on the walls and the place smelt strongly of dead people.

'Come on, it's not that bad,' Kurt said, although he didn't even seem that convinced.

'Kurt, you can't be serious!' I snubbed, clenching my nose shut with my free hand. 'There is a _rat _sitting on the table in the kitchen. A _rat_!'

Kurt sighed loudly and stopped short.

'You're right, I'm sorry... let's go.'

We walked together towards the front door where our realtor was standing, anxiously tapping her foot. It was obvious that she was dying to sell this place. I bet she was working on commission.

'Yeah, we're actually going to look somewhere else,' Kurt said, turning his nose up at the poor woman. Typical.

'Are you sure?' the realtor gasped, checking her clipboard for something... anything to say to convince us to rent this god awful place. She was starting to sweat buckets. What was with this woman?

'I can show you... um... another place if you'd like or... um...' I heard Kurt muffle a laugh which went unheard to the woman.

'It's okay, ma'am, we're just going to have a look around elsewhere.' Kurt grabbed my arm again and we strode out the door.

'Do you think Finn will mind that I haven't found a place yet?' Kurt muttered to me as he escorted me to his Escalade which was sitting like a big siren outside the door amongst the beaten up, 92' Volvos. 'I mean, he doesn't mind meeting up at motels but I just want a place where he we don't have to hide away, y'know?'

I nodded along with him. I didn't really agree with him, but Kurt was my best friend and all I could do... no, all I was _supposed_ to do was support him. But I couldn't say the same for Finn. He was sneaking around behind his wife's back to have an affair that doesn't even mean anything to him. But I could never tell Kurt that; he would be heartbroken.

'...another stupid motel.'

I stopped at the door of his Escalade and spoke to Kurt as he made his way to the driver's door.

'Have you put any thought into getting a proper boyfriend?' I asked, slotting myself into the passenger's seat and sliding my seatbelt on as Kurt plopped in beside me. 'I mean one that you don't have to sneak around with?'

A slight frown formed itself on Kurt's face.

'Finn's different,' he said quietly, turning on the car and pulling out.

_I used to think that too,_ I replied silently in my head.

***

**Puck - POV**

'So... do you feel better?'

Finn chuckled groggily as he collapsed onto my couch, drunk off his head.

'Not really, but the naked ladies did help a little.'

Finn started laughing wildly and managed to stumble off the couch and head first into the mat on the floor. I shut my front door and headed towards the kitchen for a beer.

'You gonna go home to your wife like this?' I mumbled, lounging into the couch beside a still sniggering Finn. He moaned at once and laid his head on my shoulder.

'I'm... not going home... She knows I'm... busy tonight,' he coughed, attempting to take the beer out of my hand.

'No, you've had enough. What exactly are you doing? I didn't think you had a life.'

'That... that wa...s mean Puckerton. You're a big meany!'

'It's Puckerman and you my man, are well drunk. You need to sleep.'

Finn groaned as I put a blanket over his legs, but was asleep in no time. I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket.

I quickly typed in a well memorised number and slipped into the bathroom.

'Hello?' came a quiet voice at the other end of the phone.

'He's asleep,' I whispered, just in case Finn was listening in.

'Has he been drinking?'

'Yeah, a small bit. He's off his face.'

'Are you free tonight?'

'Maybe. It depends on what time he wakes up.'

'Come over when the kids are asleep. Please, Puck?'

'What about Finn?'

'He's 'staying late' in the office again. Bastard.'

'I have the slight feeling that you might be using me to get back at him.'

'Is that a problem?'

'Not really. You know, he really does love you.'

'If he did, he wouldn't be sleeping with _him_. It makes me sick to even think about it.'

'Then don't.'

'Look, are you coming over or not?'

'I'll be there. I always am.'

'Thank you, Puck. I'll see you soon.'

'Bye, Quinn.'

The line went dead.

***

**Narrator POV**

Rachel arrived home to her small apartment by herself. Kurt had hurried off to find a nice, clean motel to commit adultery while she walked 17 blocks in her $3 heels. She didn't mind walking, but that was because after the first 10 blocks, her feet had become numb enough that she could have run a marathon and not feel anything.

She picked up the mail from the countertop that Kurt had left unopened for her to read. As expected, most of them were bills, except for the one small envelope down at the bottom of the pile. She had no idea what it was about, so she ripped it open and sat in one of the counter chairs to read it.

_Dear Ms. Rachel Berry,_

_You are cordially invited to the 10 __Year McKinley School Reunion for the Class of '11 which will take place at 8.00pm on the evening of the 25th in the recently refurbished school gym. I hope that you will be able to attend and look forward to seeing you. _

_Yours sincerely,  
__Susie Pepper, Organiser._

At the same time, across the city, the class of '11 were opening their own letters, inviting them back to the school where they held their worst and best memories.

Little did they know, for a select few of them, this would be a night that they will never forget.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Ooh, cliffhanger! Thanks for reading and please R&R. Much thanks & appreciation, you guys are the best :)**

**I promise I'll update within the week and that there won't be as much POV switching in future chapters :)**


End file.
